A viento escarlata
by Temari-Deidara
Summary: Una persecución mutua, con un solo sobreviviente, para él una decisión que ofrece el corazón para morir en vida, o terminar al contacto del golpe del ser querido. Todo por una encomienda de Akatsuki.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto junto con sus secuelas, películas y demás. No me pertenece. Es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contario no me vería en la necesidad de defenderlo a capa y espada; mucho menos de escribir mis preferencias.

**Acotaciones:**

─...─ diálogos

"..." pensamientos

**Datos del fic****:**

Autor: Dieriad Maert

Beta: Rowss

Género: Het - Romance y Amistad.

Parejas: Deidara x Temari

**Advertencias:** Se basa en una persecución, donde tomaron a la chica como rehén y escapo. Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

x  
x  
x  
x

**A viento escarlata**

**.**

Una incesante persecución se planteaba en los bosques con los fríos sonidos de la naturaleza en luto. La lluvia caía incesantemente cual lagrimas de ángeles por un futuro no muy cándido, brotando ante un choque del metal con la carne unas gotas de sangre que se apegan a las cortezas de los árboles. Varios kunai clavados aseguraban el hecho de que desarrollaba una batalla, era un persecución interminable ya hacían varios días que se había internado en aquel juego.

La silueta de vestimentas oscuras con grabados rojos, sus rubios cabellos completamente mojados ya no se sostenían en una cola alta, si no que estaban sueltos, revueltos en su espalda.

Su rostro pálido era cubierto por manchas carmesí, mientras que sus ojos reflejaban sólo odio en ése momento, reflejando en sus veloces pasos y sus vestimentas desgarradas con cada paso, sin perder velocidad a pesar de las grandes masas de lodo y la dificultad de maniobrar por debajo de las copas.

No podía dejar escapar a "esa" mujer. La odiaba pero cuando le encontró por segunda vez el sentimiento más contradictorio se anido en más profundo de su ser, dos cuchillas posadas a los costados del corazón eran como los polos que insistían que solo un sentimiento de ellos predominara.

¿Por qué la odiaba? ¿Por qué?

Porque lo hacía débil.

Una ráfaga pronto golpeó drásticamente con su cuerpo, haciendo qué retrocediera chocando contra uno de los troncos agitándose aun más su respiración.

"Por que me encargaron cavar mi tumba, al matarle yo muero" pensó retomando su camino por difícil que fuera, localizando pronto en los cielos como un abanico con tres extrañas marcas violetas. Era claro que se trataba de ella, aquella que no sentía más que odio por él.

Aun así, no importaba. Tenía que pensar claramente, para poder capturarle. Unas gotas más cayeron a su faz, sangre. Seguro aquella estaba igual de cansada que él, era inevitable ante tantos días de realizar marchas forzadas.

Su mano pronto viajó hacia la bolsa de arcilla, moldeando un ave que sale de una nube de humo, desde tierra cuál bólido hacia los aires, continuando con aquella misión.

Firme se postra el rubio, mirando fijamente la silueta de vestimentas lilas. Aquella joven se para sobre el abanico, girando hacia él con dos abanicos más pequeños en sus manos. Sus orbes verdes emanando decisión, mostraba aquella faz infantil furiosa, arremolinándose el odio en cada fibra de su ser.

Ambos tenían como especialidad atacar y utilizar los vientos a su favor. En esos días ya era común derramar sangre en sus luchas, lo único que quedaba era seguir…

Los árboles arrasados por los vientos eran los testigos de la guerra constante. El rubio pronto bajo su mirar bañado en penumbras. Tomo un kunai con su única mano, entrando un escalofrió en su ser, sabía qué no servía atacar de mucho contra ese tipo de técnicas que la joven aplicaba, lo único era…

Un lanzamiento preciso se dio en dirección a la rubia quien responde con un agitar elegante de los abanicos cual si fueran parte de sus extremidades. Giro elegantemente sin dejar de clavar cual agujas sus orbes en el chico.

El Akatsuki sacó una espada de sus ropas. El pájaro acelera hacia la joven que yacía en su abanico.

Temari frunció su faz, no podía mantener su abanico en el aire; bajo ataque. Se aventó con ímpetu al frente, cerrando los abanicos de sus manos para guardarlos en su kimono. Lanzó su brazo hacia atrás, tomando férreamente el abanico metálico que se cierra al acto.

En caída libre.

Donde el ave atraviesa el punto de encuentro. La joven cae, repeliéndose de los suelos para internarse en las penumbras del bosque, escondiendo su presencia.

Deidara no pudo evitar sonreír. Observaba con sus orbes entrecerrados el escenario, en la búsqueda de la dama del viento. Afiló su mirar hacia un costado, observando como una enorme ráfaga se arremolinaba en su contra.

"Mierda" pensó llevando su mano para cubrirse. Perdiendo la inmensa ave el equilibrio. Lanzo su mano hacia delante, con la espada afianzada. A la par de un paso, las ropas se apegaron a su efigie, por la fricción del viento.

Resistencia, eso necesitaba.

Cuando la corriente seso, el joven salto cayendo sobre los térreos, encajando la espada en el suelo para apoyarse. La agitación era enorme, al igual que su respiración…

No le sorprendía el ataque. Era normal que en estos días, ella ideara nuevas formas de aprovechar su debilidad.

El sonoro entre las ramas le alerto, girándose rápidamente, brotando el lodo donde residía la espada

Un suspiro junto con un choque de las armas drástico, sin darse tregua siquiera con las miradas amenazantes, los semblantes de seriedad, el cansancio iba invadiendo cada vez más a sus cuerpos. Faltaba el aliento hasta para continuar.

Repeliéndose para ganar distancia. La estrategia lo es todo…

Una abanicada por la derecha de nuevo choca contra la espada. Se desprende de las manos del rubio, girando por los aires. Arrasando una nueva ráfaga al joven contra uno de los árboles. Dos abanicos se clavaron en las prendas para sujetar al rubio.

─ Tienes que morir ─ Sentenció fríamente, caminando ahora hacia la espada que se encuentra clavada en el terreo.

Le saco en un limpio movimiento, girándose al rubio, su andar pasivo e indiscreto, mostraba la seguridad de la victoria. Sostuvo con ambas manos la espada. Las gotas de lluvia no cesaban, empapaba ambos cuerpos.

El no hacia movimiento alguno. Estaba ahí, con la mirada indescifrable y esa sarcástica sonrisa. La espada arremetió contra su cuerpo, el crujido de la piel, las vísceras desagarrarse y finalmente el agrietar del árbol. Un quejido, solo uno se emano de sus fauces al sentir el filo de la espada.

La respiración agitada. Con la sangre fluyendo, bajando por su cuerpo. Contrastando con el calor que desprendía la joven a escasos centímetros de él.

─ Si, tenía que hacerlo, Hmm… ─ Mencionó aceptando el hecho. Su mano ascendió tomando la barbilla de la chica, que abrió expectante sus orbes, desconcertada.

Estiró su cuello, sus labios se acercaron a los de ella, rozándolos apenas. Su mano tembló, debilitándose sus músculos. El brillo de su mirada se perdía. Chocó suavemente su cabeza contra el tronco apareciendo una leve curvatura de sus labios.

Ella le miraba atónita, soltando la espada, para tocar sus labios.

El viento tomó el aroma a Sangre, aquel color escarlata.

* * *

x  
x  
x

**Nota de autora:** Bueno, que les parecio? Tomatazos, reviews, amenazas, quejas y sugerencias. con gusto las respondere.


End file.
